


Merlin

by lauraweiss5817, Lexma



Series: Kingsman: The Golden Circle fix-its [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraweiss5817/pseuds/lauraweiss5817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexma/pseuds/Lexma
Summary: Fix-it Fanfic. Spoilers.





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy that they did this, so fix-it fanfic it is.

Merlin is alive.

It took some quick thinking and some luck. Apparently, Ms. Poppy did not realize that her landmines could malfunction. I noticed when I went to switch with Eggsy. It should have gone off because I did not get to it in time. I thought I had miscalculated, but no, the landmine had malfunctioned. I did not want to tell Harry and Eggsy this because they would not have let me do what needed to be done. They needed a distraction. 

Well, I sang. I took one guard out and I waited for the others to get closer. By sheer luck, I happened to have a Kingsman lighter handy. I activate it behind my back and I see a good sized tree that I could hide behind a meter away. It will have to do. They get closer and I throw the lighter and jump. The explosion covered my jump but the tree did not stop me from getting burnt. I threw the burning jacket off and smothered it in the moss. Harry and Eggsy did not see me.

As I listen to everything around me, I hear Harry and Eggsy fighting Poppy's guards. 

The burns hurt. I don't know why Ginger Ale wants to be in the field. I much prefer helping from behind the desk. I like working with all the technology and handling the missions. It is also what saved my arse when Poppy took out the rest of my colleagues. 

I hear what sounds like dogs barking. I don't remember much after that.

I came to with no sounds of fighting and just the sounds of the forest to accompany me. The jet that Harry, Eggsy, and I took is gone. I hope that means that they succeeded. I get up to find alternate means of getting out of this hell-hole.  
Hidden away, I find a helicopter. It has some fuel in it. Not a lot, but enough to get me where I can get more.  
I proceed to journey back to the Statesman headquarters. 

It is late when I arrive and I am taken immediately to Ginger. Only she is not Ginger anymore. Good for her. She got the job she wanted. And Agent Whiskey no less. I wonder what happened to him. I don't have time to worry about it because she is working on helping heal my burns. Hopefully, I can see Harry and Eggsy tomorrow. 

I didn't. I finished healing before I traveled back to England. It had been a few weeks as I helped get the Stateman situated, they did need a new Ginger Ale after all. That done. I tracked down Harry and Eggsy.

 

When the two of them saw me, Eggsy ran up and gave me a hug. He also told me "Don't you ever do that the fuckin again, ya hear me bruv."

"I will endeavor to Eggsy."

"Good."

Harry gave me a hug next and said, "I am glad you are alive my friend."

"Me too."

"Now there is only one question left," Harry said.

I begin to wonder, "And what is that?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"Your best man?"

"Yes."

"Who are you marrying?"

In response, he pulls Eggsy closer to him and kisses him on the forehead.

All I can say is, "Well, it was about fucking time."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Well, I hope you guys liked this.


End file.
